Circle of Fantasies'
by stardust2002
Summary: A friendly game of triad gets interesting when people no longer have material things to lose. MHumour Romance . Early season one. Lee Kara pairing. COMPLETE AT LAST!
1. Chapter 1

'Circle of Fantasies'

A friendly game of triad gets interesting when people no longer have material things to lose.

Humour/Romance

Early season 1

Lee/Kara pairing

M+

ZZZZZZZZZZ

The air was thick with smoke, the atmosphere loose. The ambrosia was almost gone, but no one wanted the game to end yet.

"Has anyone got anything left to bet?" Apollo asked.

"Nah, Starbuck's won it all already," Crashdown answered, and Starbuck's face split in a wide grin.

"You win some, you lose some people."

"You ALWAYS win Starbuck," Cally griped.

"She's got to lose eventually," Tyrol comforted her.

"And boy do I want to be around when that happens!" Apollo chimed in. "You've taken all my money, half my clothes and my last bar of soap!"

"At least I'll smell nice," Starbuck said, leaning over towards him and smiling smugly.

"I guess we'll have to call it a night then," Gaeta said shrugging.

"No wait, I've got an idea," Crash said, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"Let's have it then," Apollo said reluctantly, eyebrows raised. After polishing off several bottles of ambrosia, he really wasn't sure any suggestion made now would be in good taste. Then again, no one else at the table was sober enough to care, himself included. The vague thought that he had the first CAP shift in the morning went through his head and then disappeared completely.

"Instead of a prize for the winner, how 'bout a punishment for the loser? Whoever has the worst cards gets it."

Heads nodded - it sounded okay so far.

"So what punishment were you thinking of? Doing each other's chores?"

"Better," Crash grinned. "The loser has to tell the table his or her secret sexual fantasy."

Apollo rolled his eyes and groaned. He knew it - by this point in the evening it was always about sex.

"I like it," Starbuck sang out, grinning furiously. She would. She rarely ever lost. And she'd have ammo against the others, including himself, to use for weeks.

"Whoa, the stakes are getting high," the Chief said.

"Too high for you?" Gaeta said slyly.

"You wanna play with the big dogs ..." Crash began.

"I'm in," Gaeta said.

"I'm in." Starbuck.

Apollo's gaze flicked quickly to her face and then back to the table. If it was even remotely possible that she'd be sharing her sexual fantasies, he wanted to be here. "I'm in," he said next, feeling slightly aroused already.

"I'm in," Tyrol said, rather reluctantly Apollo thought.

"I dunno about this," Cally began , but Starbuck wouldn't let her get out of it that easily.

"Come on Cally, you can't let me be the ONLY woman at the table," she pleaded.

"You're a woman?" Crash asked, looking at her as though he'd never seen her before. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, you ... you ... you man, you." Starbuck said after punching him. She just couldn't think of a proper insult - definitely too much ambrosia!

Crash nudged her and winked, and then began to deal the cards. Despite the friendly tone of the game, there was an undercurrent of tension in the room - no one wanted to be the first to lose.

"And you have to be honest, no making it up," Crashdown reminded everyone.

"But what if it involves ... people we all know?" Tyrol reddened as he spoke.

"No names. Anonymous fantasies only," Apollo suggested.

"Good idea." The rest of the table agreed.

Gaeta was the first loser. "Two women at the same time," he said, not seeming embarrassed in the slightest. Crashdown applauded and pushed the cards to Starbuck on his left. She cut and dealt them expertly.

Cally was the next loser. She blushed redder than her hair. "Strawberries and cream for foreplay." There were many cheers at that one.

Tyrol deal next. Apollo lost. "I've always wanted to do it on top of my Viper." He smiled provocatively, but the blush on his cheeks told the one who knew him best just how embarrassed he was.

"You haven't, how could you...?"

"Whoa, wouldn't that be hard?"

Apollo held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't say HOW, just that it was my fantasy, okay?"

"Wouldn't be THAT hard," Starbuck blurted out, then coloured as the rest of the table turned to stare at her. "I mean, not if you know what you're doing," she smiled, looked over at Apollo and winked, causing his flush to deepen.

Apollo dealt next. He lost again. "Second worst hand," Crashdown called out. "You're boring already Captain. Aw crap, it's me," he said, as he checked his cards against the others.

"Someone to pour chocolate sauce on my cock and lick it all off."

There was dead silence at the table. Then Starbuck spoke, her eyes wide and a small smile on her face. "Well, that was graphic." Everyone laughed as Cally dealt the cards. Somehow they all felt the stakes had just gone that little bit higher.

Tyrol lost. "In a launch tube just before Viper launch."

"Ooh, he likes it dangerous folks," Crash joked, and the Chief blushed. "Last hand everyone, and it's Starbuck's turn."

"Hey, what if I don't lose?"

"Don't matter, everyone else here has shared - your turn."

"No fair," she said, slightly ticked at this new rule. Miracle do happen though, and she lost, now legitimately having to tell the table her fantasy.

Apollo's heart began to pound and the flush appeared on his cheeks again as he pictured Starbuck being part of his fantasy. Not that that was unusual; he'd recently started seeing her face on the nameless body he'd imagined playing along in his fantasies. But as much as he knew it was wrong, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her.

Starbuck, for her part, spend a few moments thinking, a 'smile, it makes people wonder what you've been up to' smile on her face.

"Well... " she began but was interrupted.

"Unfair, she doesn't want to tell us so she's making another one up," Gaeta said, pointing at her.

Starbuck laughed, a low throaty chucke. "Trust me, nothing I could make up would be as good as the real thing."

"So, give then," Crash said, nudging her again.

"Fine. Just one word. Domination." She smiled.

The rest of the table seemed shocked, but finally someone found a voice. "Were you thinking of being on the giving or receiving end of that?" Tyrol asked slyly.

"Receiving." She smirked, knowing that answer would astound them. Starbuck ... being dominated? That was something pretty difficult for them to wrap their brains around. If it had been a contest to see who had the most shocking fantasy, she'd have won for sure. The looks on their faces was priceless.

Apollo suddenly stood up, looking uncomfortable. "Well, I've gotta go - got the early shift tomorrow. Good game folks." He forced a smile and headed towards his rack. As he hurried down the hall, he heard the rest of the group breaking it up and laughing. He debated stopping for a cold shower, but given the lateness of the hour, decided to pass and just head for bed as quickly as he could. If he was lucky, he could be changed, in , and curtains closed before anyone came back and saw how uptight the night's game had made him.

Starbuck swaggered back to the bunkroom with Crashdown and Kat, happy that she'd gotten the final word of the night. She was nothing if not a shit disturber, and nothing made her happier than shocking people. Especially THESE people, who thought they'd seen everything from her already.

Crashdown was talking at length about certain aspects of the game, but she wasn't really listening. She was busy replaying the expressions on Apollo's face, firstly when he talked about his fantasy, but more importantly, when she told hers. Outwardly, his face had registered shock, just like everyone else's, but the look in his eyes - it was hungry, full of desire. He'd been surprised, but pleased to hear of her fantasy. She wondered if he had any idea that he was the one she fantasized about dominating her. Probably not, men were notoriously blind that way.

Then again, there had never been even the vague suggestion of anything sexual between them in all the time they'd known each other. They'd always teased each other about their flying, about Lee's upright attitude and her more loose morals, about her liking for Zack - but even now that they were stranded here on Galactica together, no advances were ever made. They had fallen back into the old patterns, forgotten since Zack's death, but resurrected now that they had no choice but to be together nearly twenty-four hours a day.

In recent weeks however, Kara had found herself thinking about Lee even during the few hours they didn't spend together. Watching him in the showers and bunkroom for longer than the split second that was demanded for at least a small measure of privacy. Dreaming about him and waking to find him facing her across the room. Something was changing between them, but she didn't know if he felt it too.

They finished in the washroom and quickly headed to bed, undressing hastily and climbing in.

"Night Crashdown," Starbuck said loudly.

"Night Starbuck, night Kat."

"Night Crashdown."

"Night Kat."

"Night Starbuck."

"Night Apollo."

"Shut up Starbuck."

"Love you too."

"Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Trying?"

"Shut up Starbuck."

"Night Apollo." Crashdown decided to play along as well.

"Shut up Crashdown."

"Don't you think he's a little testy?" Starbuck asked no one in particular.

Apollo whipped open his curtain. "I'm on CAP in six hours, now everyone shut up and let me get some sleep. That's an order!" And he shut his curtain again.

"Night Apollo, sleep well." Lee chuckled quietly. He could hear the smile in Kara's voice and knew she was enjoying this.

"Shut up Starbuck." And he closed his eyes, imagining the two of them together on top of his Viper canopy.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Circle of Fantasies - chapter 2

ZZZZZZZZ

Two days later, Kara and Lee were lying on their backs under Lee's Viper doing engine maintenance. Strictly speaking, this was Tyrol and his crew's job, but being the CAG and outranking Tyrol, Lee had chosen to do it himself. And of course when Kara had seen him working, she'd joined in. Anything to do with a Viper and Kara was in - she loved those ships heart and soul, and was of the same opinion as Lee about maintaining them.

"So Kara, I was thinking about the other night," Lee began, waiting to see if she would take the bait. He'd thought about little else for the past two days, wondering how he could bring up the subject with her. They were the best of friends, but somehow seemed to avoid talking about certain subjects. Most notably, sex. Unless it was to joke around about other people's lives.

"What about it?" she asked innocently, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Her heart began to beat faster and she began to sweat.

"Our card game - you know, the one with the fantasies."

"Someone's fantasy interest you particularly?" She feigned nonchalance and hoped he was buying it.

"Yours," he answered bluntly, avoiding looking at her. "Pass me the spanner."

She handed it over and stole a glance at him. He looked like his usual self. Damn! She'd hoped he'd been excited hearing about it. "So, what ... your two jobs don't keep you busy enough? You have to spend time thinking about my sexual fantasies?"

"I just thought it was rather interesting."

"Really? How so?"

He turned to look at her, realizing suddenly that they were only about six inches apart, both flat on their backs on the dollies. "Starbuck, the greatest rule-breaker ever, the woman who doesn't take any shit from anyone WANTS a man to dominate her? It boggles the mind."

"Who said it had to be a man?" she said, straight-faced, but immediately broke into laughter.

"Don't tell me I'm learning something else about your secret fantasy life - you like women now too?" He grinned broadly.

"Well, maybe ... " she said, trying to look serious. "Nah, I'm just frakking with you."

Lee turned back to face the engine. "Yeah, so what else is new?" he muttered under his breath. They worked in silence for a while, breaking it only to ask for tools.

"So I've been thinking, you must have someone particular in mind for your fantasy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I know Starbuck pretty well," he began ...

"You think so?" she interrupted playfully, turning to smile at him.

"I know so." She made a face at him and he smiled. "Seems to me from what I know of her that Starbuck always needs a challenge, and being dominated by just anyone wouldn't be satisfying. She needs someone who would be her match." Their gazes locked and held and their eyes searched each other's for several minutes.

"You must be imagining things," she suddenly said , standing up and walking away.

Lee let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and felt his cheeks burn. He wondered for a moment if he should let it be, but decided to follow her and press the issue. He likely wouldn't be able to find the courage to confront her on it again, and he was pretty positive his reasoning was spot-on. The question was, did she consider Lee her equal?

"Am I?" he said as he hurried after her.

"You must be," she said, though now sounding somewhat uncertain.

He came alongside her and nudged her towards an alcove on the flight deck. She stumbled for a moment as she tried to avoid stepping on his feet, and suddenly she found herself pinned against the wall, Lee's powerfully muscled arms on either side of her.

"I don't think so," he said quietly, noting every detail of her body language. Her face was flushed and two red spots on her cheekbones nearly glowed. Her breathing was shallow and rapid, and her pupils were dilated. Lee remembered enough from his school sociology class to know those were the signs of sexual desire. Good - he'd guessed right. And that knowledge filled him with pride, and the confidence to keep pressing. A lesser man would have quit - Starbuck had a reputation for grinding men's self-esteem into the dust when they presumed to assume she was interested in them.

"Well, it seems you've been doing a lot of thinking lately," she said just as quietly, eyes boring into his.

"I've always heard it said that women like a man who can think."

"It depends with which head," she said, a smile crossing her face.

"It seems I have the advantage then - I can do both."

"How talented," she commented dryly, then burst out laughing. "It's good to know you're multi-talented."

Lee flushed a deeper shade of red. "Do you have a preference for which head I should think with?"

"Well, you do tend to overthink things with the big head ... " She stopped and smiled provocatively at him. "Look at how much time you've spent thinking about my sexual fantasies."

"So, are you saying I should think about them with the OTHER head?"

"I wouldn't presume to suggest what you should do, Captain." She emphasized that last word.

"You're very frustrating, you know that?"

"I think I've been told that before once or twice."

"Probably by me."

"Definitely by you."

Their conversation was interrupted by a call over the intercom. "Captain Adama, report to CIC." Not a moment too soon - Lee was beginning to tire of playing mind games.

"Sometimes I wish you'd just be honest with me and stop playing games," he said wearily, then turned and walked away. He hadn't gone more than a few steps when he heard Kara's voice quietly speaking behind him.

"Be careful what you wish for Lee." He stopped for a beat, then continued walking without looking backwards.

ZZZZZZZZ

Coincidentally, the same group of six people found themselves playing cards again after the day shift was over that evening.

"So, anyone's fantasies come true?" Crashdown asked. "Other than mine , that is," he added modestly, blushing slightly.

Lee and Kara glanced at each other for a split second then looked back at the others. Gaeta had a wicked smile on his face.

"Looks like SOMEONE else got some," Crash said smiling. Cally and Tyrol flushed. Lee cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"You guys ARE aware of the frat regs, right?" he asked.

"Don't get all righteous Apollo, all kinds of stuff goes on around here than you're not aware of," Kara said.

"Really," he said dryly, stealing a glance at her.

"Maybe you should try loosening up a little yourself," she added, smiling broadly as she put a hand on his thigh under the table. She'd made sure to sit beside him so she could begin the first phase of ' how to be honest with Lee." Of course it began with innuendo and a little teasing, but she knew Lee - he'd confront her later and then ... then it would be time to see where things might go. He'd made it abundantly clear earlier in the hangar bay that he was interested in being the one to fulfill her fantasy, and she couldn't be happier.

Lee nearly groaned aloud as he felt his arousal at her touch. It was one thing for her to tease him in private, but here? Right at the card table in front of the others? That was unfair. And he was going to make her pay for it later.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Circle of Fantasies - chapter 3

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee lost badly that night. His concentration was seriously off thanks to Kara. Her very presence was making it difficult - not only for him to concentrate on the card game, but also for him not to grab her and frak her right there on the table in front of everyone. She wasn't being overtly sexual like she sometimes was, but Lee felt as though her every comment was directed at him, and she made sure to touch him more often than usual as well.

While Lee's heart beat faster and his cheeks flushed at the knowledge that she'd picked up on his signals earlier, this wasn't really the time. He was terribly distracted, and finding himself getting hotter by the minute.

"Are you okay Apollo? You look kind of flushed." Trust Crashdown to notice.

"Fine. I'm just warm."

"Finding it hot in here?" Starbuck teased. "Maybe we should change the game to strip triad. At the rate you're going, you'll be naked in a few minutes." She grinned as the others laughed. Lee just stuck out his tongue at her. Well, it wasn't the ONLY thing sticking out, but THAT he was desperately trying to hide.

"I don't know about that," Tyrol said, flushing red. "I have the early shift tomorrow. I think I'll call it a night." And he exited hurriedly.

"Yeah, me too," Cally echoed, following him closely.

"Techs, they've got no guts," Crashdown lamented, shaking his head at their behaviour.

"I'm in if everyone else is," Gaeta added.

"That's what I like to hear - a man with guts."

"That's because he's been winning all night," Lee complained.

"So are you saying you're chicken Apollo?"

"Ooh, is that a challenge I hear?" Starbuck put in, winking at Lee.

"Damn straight." Crashdown nodded.

"Another time people, I've got the early shift too." Lee stood up, his body finally under control. He'd had to spend most of the last few minutes imagining Tigh naked to do so, but it had worked like a charm.

"Never stopped you before," Gaeta put in slyly.

"Yeah, and there's still a woman at the table yet."

Kara smacked Crashdown. "Thanks for noticing."

"Wouldn't want to make THAT mistake twice now would I?" Kara hit him again. "Ouch! Stop abusing me!"

"Guess I'm just in the mood." She winked surreptitiously at Lee again. "Anyone else want to volunteer for some abuse?"

"This is definitely my cue to leave," Lee said, and strode out of the room before anyone could see the flush rising to his cheeks. Good - that was what Kara wanted - a way to get him alone.

"Guess I'm off in search of greener pastures," she sang out, trying not to follow Lee too obviously.

"Good luck" she heard as Crash and Gaeta burst out laughing.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

She found him a few minutes later, in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"What are you doing?" she asked, leaning against the wall behind him and watching him in the mirror.

"What does it look like?" he said sarcastically, through a mouth full of toothpaste so it came out "a os i ook ike?"

"Like the great and mighty Apollo is hitting the sack early."

"Bingo." He spit and rinsed, grabbing a towel from the rack beside him.

"Somehow I never pictured you as someone who'd run from a challenge," she taunted. "Nope, I never would have thought Apollo would turn out to be a quitter."

Quick as lightning, Lee had turned, covered the few strides between them and pinned her to the wall. She blinked a few times in surprise but said nothing.

"Don't play games with me Kara. Not unless you're willing to play by my rules." HIs voice was low, harsh and held a tone of genuine warning. Kara was shocked at his emotional intensity. He never reacted to her teasing this way. So she resorted to what she knew best - sarcasm.

"Well, aren't you just a take-charge kind of guy all of a sudden."

"I hear you like that in a man," he shot back, words playful but the undertone still charged emotionally.

"Depends which man," she added playfully, giving him one of her best flirty smiles.

"Then you'd best be careful which men you choose to play with." And with that last thought given, he released her and left the bathroom quickly.

Kara stood frozen in place, watching herself in the mirror. She almost looked afraid. To be honest, she actually was a little afraid. This was a side of Lee she'd never seen before. He always took her teasing with a grain of salt - either playing back or telling her plainly he wasn't in the mood. But this ... this was as though something inside him was fighting to get out, and he was barely holding it in. And from the glimpse she just had, she was beginning to wonder if Lee Adama had hidden depths that had never yet seen the light of day. The thought that she might be the one to bring them out was at the same time exciting and almost terrifying. The usual Lee she knew how to handle. This one might prove to be more than she expected.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee lay in bed at war with himself. He'd wanted so badly to let her know that he was aware of the game she was playing, but his feelings had taken over, pushing reason aside. Their confrontation in the bathroom had scared him, truth be told. He'd wanted to play with her a little but his control had slipped and the feelings he worked so hard to mask had risen to the surface. Her look of shock and, yes, even fear had been enough to let him know that he shouldn't have done what he did.

But it WAS what she wanted though. There was a part of him that couldn't deny it. He'd made the first move, left the ball in her court so to speak, and she'd responded. Eagerly in fact. So what was he so afraid of? She wanted this part of him - the part that dreamed of being in control and having her beg for whatever she wanted from him. He wanted it, she wanted it, so what was the problem?

Control. Lee always had to keep control, he never let it go. With Kara, you had to be emotional, impulsive, fly by the seat of your pants - all the things Lee had never liked doing because it meant you had to relinquish control and just go with the flow. He'd trained himself to do that in battle, but in his personal life? Never.

When Kara came into the bunkroom a few minutes later, Lee was already tucked in and facing the wall. Pretending to be asleep, obviously. She quickly undressed and climbed into her own bunk, facing away from him as well.

They lay quietly, each aware that the other wasn't sleeping, hard as they were trying to fool one another. Kara wondered idly why the two of them were the only ones in the room, and when that convenient state of affairs might end. Only two other pilots shared the room with them - Crashdown and Boomer - the rookies had their own quarters. Crash was busy with games and drinking and likely would be till very late - he was even more of a party animal than Kara, and Boomer and several of the rookies were on CAP this evening. Looked like they had the room to themselves for a couple of hours.

"Lee," she whispered. He didn't answer. Frak. He couldn't be asleep yet, could he? "Lee," she repeated, a little louder.

"Mmm?" he murmured, not even remotely close to sleeping. He just wasn't sure if he could trust himself to speak.

"I'm willing."

"Willing? Willing to do what?"

"Willing to play by your rules."

He rolled over suddenly and stared at her across the small room. "Really. Are you sure?" His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I'm sure." And she rolled over as well, looking him straight in the eyes. He got out of bed, clad only in boxer shorts, and came and stood beside hers.

"There's no going back once the game has started," he warned.

"I don't quit, you should know that by now." Her eyebrows raised and a smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

She barely had time to blink and Lee was on top of her, straddled over her hips, arms holding hers down over her head against the pillow. His face was right above hers, the almost savage look back in his eyes.

"It seems there are a lot of things about you I still need to learn." His breath tickled her face, and he moved down to brush her lips with his in a feathery-light kiss. "And learn I will."

TBC

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry folks, I had planned on actually beginning the fantasy in this chapter, but somehow the 'getting to it' took longer than planned. Just wait - chapter 4 ought to warm you up just a little. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Circle of Fantasies - chapter 4

ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Lee continued to kiss her oh-so-lightly, lips barely touching hers, as though he was afraid. Far from it - his heart was pounding in anticipation. But this was his chance - his ONE chance to dominate her - to torture her as much as she could withstand and make her beg for release. _No Kara, _he thought, as she leant up to his mouth to deepen the kiss, _you don't get it THAT easy from me! _ Each time she leaned up, he pulled back a fraction, never allowing the kiss to progress into exploratory territory.

She was beginning to struggle though, and Lee knew he wasn't going to be able to hold her arms down forever. Not if he wanted to have more fun with her. So he pulled back, let her arms go and sat up.

"Aw, that's it?" she asked in a low, throaty voice.

"This is barely the beginning," he answered, moving his hands over her torso quickly, removing her tanks before she knew what was happening. He pushed her back down onto the bed and hastily tied one arm to the metal step at the side, using the grey tank. He then took the other and tied her other hand to the screw that held the shelf behind her pillow in place.

"You certainly are well prepared," she said, heart beginning to pound. She'd never expected this from him.

"Would it surprise you to learn that THIS is also one of my fantasies?"

"Not really ... okay, maybe."

Lee trailed a finger across her lips, unconsciously licking his own. "Which is it?" His eyebrow twitched.

"Up until a few days ago, yes, it would have surprised me."

"But not since ..." he left it open for her, finger now tracing her face softly.

" ... since earlier, in the hangar bay." Her mouth felt dry. She was nervous. Nervous! Of all things. Lee would never hurt her, would he? No, of course not!

"I thought so," he whispered, leaning over and licking her lips lightly. Her eyes closed in surrender as her tongue slipped from beneath her lips and tasted his. The bolt of electricity that sped through her body at that moment was electrifying. She shivered and strained at her bonds.

"Mmm, liked that, did you?" he murmured, letting his tongue wander down her chin, over her throat and across her collarbone.

She was on fire! Everywhere his tongue touched burned as though it had been scorched by an open flame. She moaned and her lower body writhed against his thighs, still keeping her pinned to the bed.

"Not yet my dear, I still have a lot of learning to do before the practice begins," he taunted, feeling himself beginning to grow hard against her writhing body.

Kara tried to recapture some measure of control. Things were going faster here than they ever had before for her, despite the fact that Lee had barely touched her. "I feel I should warn you, I make love like I do everything else - all out till I drop."

"Is that a warning or a promise?" His eyes sparkled as he leaned up to look in hers. "You've flown with me many times Kara. How often do I not go all out?"

"When flying, you always do. With anything else ... you always seem to be holding back."

"That's because I've been waiting for you," he said simply.

"Oh." She blinked, amazed at his response. His eyes were so deep - she could read everything in them. He loved her. He hated her. He desired her. She frustrated him. He hated himself for wanting her. He'd wait forever for her if he had to.

"How long ...?" she began.

"Ever since we met."

"But, I was with Zack then."

"I know. But as soon as I met you I knew. You were the one. The only one I could let go and be me with."

His honesty was beginning to frighten her. So she went back to the old familiar - sarcasm. "And this is you?" She nodded towards the restraints on her wrists.

"It is if it's what you want." He was deadly serious. He loved her. He would do whatever she wanted.

"Gods yes Lee." The words came out unbidden. In the hidden depths of her soul, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Her eyes opened wide and Lee could read everything inside her for the first time. She loved him. She hated him. She desired him. She hated herself for wanting him. She'd been half in love with him ever since she'd known him. She felt guilty at wanting him while loving his brother. She would never love anyone else. She'd wait forever for him if she had to.

Passion exploded between them, as though the dam that had held back their feelings had finally collapsed. Their mouths were hot and hungry together, tongues dancing and dueling, reflecting the duality of their outer relationship. Lee ran a hand through her hair, fingernails scraping her scalp and causing her to shiver uncontrollably as goosebumps rose everywhere on her body. Her body arched beneath his, rubbing up against his hardening member.

Kara couldn't remember when she'd felt more alive than she did this moment. She was aware of every hair on her body standing on end, and every touch of his fingers sent a signal directly down to her centre, which was already pulsing with desire. She felt herself coming closer and closer to ecstasy. _Gods, is it possible to climax just from kissing? _Kara had never thought so until now. Lee was making love to her mouth like no one ever had to the rest of her body. She began to moan as his fingers dug deeper into her scalp, and she involuntarily cried out as his hand suddenly ran down the length of her neck and gently rubbed across her breast. He stopped with his palm over the nipple, and massaged a few times before letting his fingertips explore the most sensitive parts. Her back arched as she thrust herself harder against his hand. His mouth slipped off hers to nuzzle her ear.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered between kisses and nibbles. Kara felt like she was coming apart at the seams. Her body was screaming overload but at the same time begging for more. He seemed to know just what she needed, and kissed his way down her neck to her other breast, kissing and sucking it hungrily.

Kara moaned repeatedly, every so often actually managing to say his name. Though being tied up and held down like this WAS her fantasy, she wished she had her arms free to explore his body in return.

Lee could have continued exploring and tasting her forever. He'd imagined it many times but the reality was a thousand times better. Her skin tasted sweet, but also salty, from the sweat that was building as her body strained to reach climax. He knew he was torturing her, but it aroused him all the more to hear her whimpering his name - knowing she wanted him so desperately.

He moved up to nibble her neck and the hollow space where her shoulder and neck met, sliding so that his whole body was stretched along the length of hers. He nearly lost it as he pushed against her centre, still pajama clad, and felt her muscles contract against him. She moaned and pushed up against him, wanting him inside before she came. Lee smiled and began to rub gently against her, but the friction of his shorts and her pants was bringing him too close too fast. He stopped his movements and her eyes opened.

"Lee, please," she whispered.

"Please what?" He could barely keep control. One look at her flushed face, dewy with sweat, eyes deep and dark, and he decided the torture had to end. For both of them. He ripped his boxers and her pajamas off, laying back down atop her. Now her warm wetness was against his bare skin and he fought for control.

"Please what?" he repeated, mentally telling himself to be patient and wait for her to ask. He wanted to hear the words come from her lips for real, not just in his dreams. He rubbed against her slowly for encouragement.

"Please," she panted, " Stop frakking around ..."

"You want me to stop?" Lee could hardly catch his breath. He felt ready to explode. But he forced himself up off her and hovered over her for a moment. She arched up to meet him.

"Frak no! Lee please ... I need you now!" she begged.

He lowered himself back down gently and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Oh, yes Lee..." she moaned, bucking up against him and pushing him a little way into her. She strained to get him further in, but her body was pinned to the bed tightly, and she had little freedom of movement.

"This is what you want?"

"Gods yes Lee! Please... more."

"I plan to savour this you know," he whispered in her ear. "This may be my only chance to have you like this, and I'm not going to rush through it."

She bit his neck. His breath hissed out quickly and he felt himself surge within her. Wouldn't be long now... Lee hadn't been with a woman in some months, and since Kara had started occupying his fantasies, he hadn't wanted to be with anyone else, despite the overtures he'd received from a few of the women on Galactica.

"You think about being with anyone else after this and I'm going to have to kill you," she said, breath tickling his ear.

"Then you won't have me."

"Neither will anyone else." Lee looked directly in her eyes. "I don't share my things," she said bluntly.

"I'm yours now?" he asked jokingly, but inside his heart beat wildly.

"I wouldn't be letting you do this to me if you weren't."

"Touche," he said, and kissed her long and hard. "As long as you realize you're mine too. I don't share either."

She began to move her hips up and down, causing him to stir again within her. "As long as you share with me..." she said, smiling. "Share with me now, please Lee ... I can't wait anymore."

Those were the words he wanted to hear, and he pushed himself all the way into her, feeling her warmth spread through him like fire. He thrust in and out of her slowly, trying hard to make it last as long as he could. Her body arched up to meet his with every thrust, begging for more.

Lee felt himself coming close to the edge. Kara's body pulsed around him harder and faster as her climax came and Lee couldn't hold on any longer. He thrust in and out of her harder and harder and she whimpered his name over and over.

"Kara, oh Kara, I love you..." Lee said, echoing the words of his fantasies. In them he always ended up telling her how he felt, and she always responded in kind. In reality, he'd planned not to tell her so soon, but it slipped out as his body joined with hers in the ultimate pleasure he'd ever experienced.

Their bodies bucked in rhythm together, riding the wave of pleasure that overtook them. Kara felt as though she were breaking into pieces. Her arms were numb from pulling at her bonds and her legs ached with the strain of trying to move against Lee's heavily muscled body. Inside though, she was filled with fireworks from her fingertips to her toes. She'd dreamed of being one with Lee for so long, and the reality far surpassed anything she could ever have imagined.

As their bodies slowed and their breathing became less laboured, Lee allowed himself to rest lightly on her body, leaning to the side so as not to hurt her with his weight.

"Lee?" she asked tentatively.

"Mm?"

"Could you untie me?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Circle of Fantasies - chapter 5

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I don't know about that," he said lazily, smiling down at her flushed, sweaty face.

"Please?"

"I don't know if you'll be a good girl."

"I'm always good!" she argued, glaring at him.

Lee laughed. "Yeah, right. Obviously _your _definition of good is somewhat different than everyone else's."

"I promise I'll be good."

"Promises. Promises," Lee mused. How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

"Frak it Lee! Untie me please - I can't even feel my arms anymore!"

Lee could tell she was about to snap, _not like he hadn't had plenty of experience pushing her to breaking point_, so he gave in. "Alright, I'll trust you." And he untied her.

Kara groaned. "I can't move my arms." So Lee sat astride her and gently pulled her arms down by her sides. She winced in genuine pain.

"I'm sorry Kara - I didn't mean for it to hurt," Lee said regretfully.

"Don't worry about it - I'll live. But next time I get to be the one inflicting the pain."

Lee felt himself stir at her words. Already? They'd only just finished and he was almost ready to take her again.

Kara felt his arousal pressing against her thigh and smiled. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I think the others are due back soon."

Lee groaned and looked at the clock. She was right - only 30 minutes and the others would be hitting their racks. "A quickie?" he suggested hopefully.

"Not a chance," she grinned. "The next time _I _get to torture you till you beg for it, and 30 minutes is _much _ less time than I'm going to need." She licked her lips wickedly. Lee groaned. "Get back to bed Captain - we're supposed to be asleep."

"But we're not."

"We should at least pretend when they come in you know." She groaned again as she moved her arms slowly. Feeling was beginning to return, thankfully.

As Lee stood up to put his boxers back on, Kara pushed herself up to a sitting position. She grimaced. Nope, she wasn't going to be able to do it. "Lee?"

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"Can you help me get dressed?"

"You can't even dress yourself yet Lieutenant? I thought you were more capable than that," he smirked.

"Shut up Lee and put my pajamas on okay? You're the reason I can't move my arms," she growled.

"Okay, okay. But this is weird. I've never fantasized about putting your clothes _on_ before." He gave a sly smile as he carefully pushed her limp arms through one tank top, then assisted her to get her bottoms on. "What? No thank you?" he teased. Kara stuck out her tongue.

"Don't you be sticking that out at me unless you intend to use it," Lee warned.

"You gonna say that to me during our next briefing when I do it?" she teased back.

"Somehow I doubt it." Lee sat on his bunk facing her. "At least I have some time between now and then to think of a good reply."

"Goodnight Lee," Kara said softly, crawling under her covers.

"Yes, it was a good night. A frakking fantastic night actually," he mumbled to himself, as he did likewise.

"Prepare yourself for more of them."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both." Her smile was challenging.

"Gods Kara, how am I supposed to sleep now?" Lee complained.

"You're not - just lie there and pretend."

"Frak you Kara."

"Done. Goodnight Lee." She took a deep breath. "Love you too," she whispered.

Lee smiled as he shut off the light over his bunk. Time for another fantasy ...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Frak!" It was about the seventh time Tyrol had heard Starbuck swear in the last half hour. She was under her Viper changing some loose wires and lubricating the engine - normally an easy job for her - but today it seemed to be a real challenge from the sounds of things.

"Is there a problem Lieutenant?" he asked, walking over to stand beside her feet, the only part of her visible from above.

"No problem," she said through clenched teeth as she rolled out from under her ship. She sat up with an effort and massaged a shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Could be a rotator cuff injury," he added helpfully.

"No, I'm not injured, just sore. Pulled a muscle or something." She tried to hide the grin that came with the memory of _how_ that muscle got pulled.

Tyrol was an observant guy though, and he saw the grin and the little spots of red on her cheeks, and put two and two together. "Oh, I see. Pulled a muscle playing a game or something." _Come on Lieutenant! Let's see that blush deepen!_ It wasn't often he could get one on his superiors, but Starbuck was someone who could be teased and not come down hard on him for insubordinate behaviour. And he was going to take full advantage of that!

"Yeah, something like that," she mumbled, flush spreading across her cheeks. She began to massage the other shoulder.

"You hurt the other one too?" he asked innocently, keeping the smile off his face with an effort.

"I'll be fine," she said brusquely, getting off the dolly and grabbing tools off the floor to put in her toolbox.

"Good to hear. Maybe you should learn not to play so rough," he called after her as she headed towards the exit.

"I'll take that under advisement," she called back over the shoulder, and then disappeared from view.

Tyrol smirked and shook his head. The rumour mill ought to have some interesting gossip later.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Apollo?"

Lee looked up from his papers. Gaeta motioned him to come closer. Lee got up and headed over to the corner of CIC where Gaeta was standing, apparently intently reading the display on the dradis screen. There was nothing there but the usual as far as Lee could see, but he came anyway and stood beside him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Sir, I was wondering if you're um ... looking for someone to um ... fulfil that fantasy of yours," he said quietly, never taking his eyes off the monitor in front of him.

Lee turned to look at him in surprise. "What, are you volunteering? Because I don't ..."

"No, it's just that I've had a few women approach me and ask if you were ... available."

"Really?" Lee was surprised. He'd never really thought of himself as much of a catch. His brother had been the one with the magnetic personality that drew in every woman for miles around. _But Kara is the one he chose, _he thought. _I guess we must have something in common._ Gaeta nodded almost imperceptibly at De, so Lee chanced a quick look. She was staring unabashedly at him. He looked back at the monitor.

"No, thanks anyway, but I don't need any help with that." He grinned suddenly as he thought of Kara.

"I'll leave you to it then," Gaeta said, smiling as he headed back to his desk, hands clasped behind his back.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"So uh ... Starbuck, what are you doing out here?"

"Same as you Apollo."

From in CIC where he stood overhearing the CAP chatter, Tigh rolled his eyes. Would those two never give up?

"That's not what I meant. The last time I looked at the CAP schedule, I could have sworn you were on for the 06:00 shift."

"Well, since I'm here now, you must have been wrong." Kara grinned. He had to be getting confused by now - he _was _ right, she hadn't been scheduled for this shift. But she'd traded with Daredevil - no one liked the graveyard shift and so it had been easy to find someone willing. She had an ulterior motive though. Long experience had taught her that the hours between the end of the midnight CAP and the 06:00 shift were the times when the flight bay was generally deserted. Their best chance to try out Lee's fantasy without being caught.

"Me, wrong?" Lee said in a mock offended tone.

"Yeah, I know Apollo, it boggles the mind. But whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me for the next few hours."

"I guess I'll just have to live with it." He sighed loudly, as if in resignation. Inside his cockpit though, he was grinning from ear to ear. CAP was always more interesting with Kara. Hell, wasn't everything?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Circle of Fantasies - chapter 6

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Surprisingly though, Kara was as good as gold. Well, for _her_ anyway. There was still the usual double entendre every now and again, which Lee was pretty sure Fireball didn't get, given his responses, but on the whole she behaved very well.

"Well, that's it folks. It's been exciting but let's go home."

"Thank the lords - I'm so tired," Fireball said with a sigh.

"Me too," Lee agreed. _Too damn bad, _Kara thought, _you're going to be busy for the next few hours yet!_

Near the end of their post flight checks, Kara suddenly swore in a voice that caught everyone's attention. "Apollo, I need some help over here," she called.

"Be right there Starbuck," he returned. "You okay Fireball?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to my rack," he answered wearily.

" 'Night. Good flying."

"Thanks Captain."

Lee turned and headed towards Kara's Viper. "You've got a problem Starbuck?"

"Need some help with my _lubrication_ system," she answered with a smile.

"Anything I can help with?" the specialist on duty offered, walking over to join the two of them. Kara winked surreptitiously at Lee.

"No, I think I can fix the Lieutenant's _lubrication_ problems myself. You go ahead and hit your bunk."

"Thanks Captain," the specialist said gratefully, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I'm beat."

"Good night then."

"Good night," he called, as he left Lee and Kara alone in the hangar bay.

"So, you need my help?"

"You'd better believe it bud. Go check and make sure everyone's gone."

"They are."

"Check anyway."

"Why?"

"Just do it will you?" Kara said, running her hand through her hair in exasperation.

"Fine," Lee grumbled. "Thought _I_ was the one giving orders around here ..." he mumbled as he walked away. Kara smiled and her cheeks flushed as she thought of what she planned on doing to him yet tonight. _ Or rather, this morning, _she thought, as she looked at the clock and realized it was after 4am. _We are going to be so tired tomorrow, but it will be _so_ worth it!_

Kara heard footsteps before she saw Lee return. "See? I told you there was no one..." But before he could finish, she'd back him up against his Viper and had already unzipped his flight suit.

"Good," Kara said breathlessly, leaning in to kiss him deeply, feeling the fire which had been smoldering within her all day suddenly blaze. She hooked both hands into the shoulders of his suit, ripping it off till it hung at his waist, leaving his torso clad only in his double tanks and a thin layer of sweat. Lee grabbed her at the waist and pulled her closer, mimicking her movements, though his lips never left hers.

"Caught on to my plan?" Kara murmured a few moments later.

"I'm a quick study, you should know that," he answered, pulling her in again and surrendering to the sweetness of her mouth. Lords! That in itself was pleasure like he'd never known with anyone else, and this was only the beginning. _Should you really be surprised Lee? _he asked himself. _Considering the intensity of every other aspect of your relationship, this shouldn't come as any great shocker._

Their hands roamed, Lee feeling the familiar territory of the night before, and Kara reveling in the ability to explore every mouth-watering inch of him that she'd been dying to touch for months.

"Clothes off," she whispered between kisses, tugging his flightsuit down.

"Whoa there, what's your hurry?" Lee asked, eyes slightly glazed. He'd been so enjoying exploring her mouth while his fingers gently probed under her tanks, feeling her firm breasts.

"We don't have long before the next shift comes on. You want to get caught naked here?" She arched an eyebrow.

"There are worst things," Lee smiled back at her.

"Like what?"

"Sex with Tigh's wife?"

Kara shuddered. "Ooh, that _is _scary!" She ran a finger down Lee's perfectly sculpted chest, every muscle visible through his tanks. "Wait, were you thinking of you, or me with her?"

"Either."

"Sorry, that ain't my style."

"So I'm noticing," Lee smiled as she resumed removing his flightsuit and boots.

"That's better," she nodded. "My turn." And she began removing her own clothing, but Lee stopped her.

"Let me." And the softness of his tone caught Kara off guard. Things had been hot and heavy, demanding even, and now here he was, slowing things down to be sweet and gentle. There was no end to the surprises he would show her apparently. So she stood still and allowed him to undress her slowly and sensually, his fingers claiming every inch of her as his own. Her body quivered by the time she was naked, his hands making her feel like the most valuable treasure ever found.

"Lee," she said hoarsely, heart pounding furiously.

"Mmm?" he murmured, looking up at her with blue-black eyes.

"My turn." She knelt down to join him on the bay floor and slipped her hands under his tanks, pulling them off quickly. His skin nearly burnt her, he was so hot. A bead of sweat ran across his clavicle and down his chest, and all constraints broke inside Kara. She longed to be that drop of sweat, slowly caressing his body and being warmed by his touch. She leaned forwards and licked it, feeling his heat sear her tongue in an almost painfully pleasurable feeling she'd never forget.

Lee moaned, a low growl from deep inside him as he felt her tongue begin to explore his body. She ignored not an inch of naked skin, and Lee could almost see the steam rising off his body as his heat grew with every stroke of her tongue. Finally she reached his waistline, and began working on the buttons of his pants, pulling them and his underwear down freely. He let out a groan of pleasure as his erection was released from it's bondage.

"Glad to see me are you Captain?" she whispered in a sultry voice.

"More glad to feel you," he replied, voice unsteady as he sought for control. She removed the last of his clothing and they stood together, buck naked against the backdrop of their two Vipers nestled close together. _How appropriate, _Lee thought, _that we should come together here, where we're already as one._

"Come on," Kara said, pulling him up the stairs to his Viper.

"Aren't you worried someone will see us?" he asked, pretending to care.

"Why do you think I switched shifts?"

"I knew it." He grinned triumphantly.

"Yes, yes, Apollo is never wrong, we all admit it," she smiled.

"Actually he is sometimes."

"Really?" Kara stopped and looked down at him.

"I was sure this was never going to happen between us."

"Will wonders never cease," she chuckled.

"I hope not." Lee climbed up onto Kara's step and she could feel his hardness pressed against her buttocks. His arms slid around her waist to keep himself from falling, and one hand found it's way down to the nest of curls between her thighs and began working it. Kara moaned, closing her eyes and leaning back into his embrace.

"Easy there or we'll fall down," Lee whispered, urging her upwards. She continued up, feeling Lee's hot breath on her back as he followed her closely. She climbed up onto the canopy of the Viper and pulled him up after her, balancing precariously.

"Did you ever consider the logistics of your fantasy there guy? Somehow I don't think this is going to be as easy as it sounds."

"Hey, it's a fantasy, is it supposed to be easy?" Lee asked defensively. Kara shrugged. " You of all people should know that where there's a will, there's a way."

"Too true," Kara admitted, crawling over to him and kneeling directly in front of him.

Lee sat with his back up against the tail fin and his legs hanging down the sides of the canopy. "This could work," he said, appraising the situation, "provided you can find a useful position."

Kara sat down with her legs draped over his, her centre pressed against his still erect member. "Works for me," she whispered, leaning over to kiss him and beginning to rock back and forth against him, spreading her wetness all over his member. Lee moaned and drew her more closely to him, delving his tongue deeply into her mouth and caressing her back softly.

The feel of his hardness rubbing against her swollen clitoris brought Kara to the edge of orgasm, and she instinctively pushed harder against him. Lee could feel her body begin to stiffen as her breathing became ragged. He dropped his hands to her hips to help her move faster. "Come on Kara," he whispered, "hurry." She opened her eyes and smiled lovingly at him, then her entire body stiffened and she bit her lip as her first orgasm tore through her.

"Ahh ... Lee," she moaned, throwing her head back and arching so their fronts were pressed together. Lee smiled as he watched Kara come, living his every fantasy and enjoying the moment fully.

"Oh, Lee ..." Kara whispered, opening her eyes and smiling at him as she gasped for air.

Lee stroked her cheek with a tender finger. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"You need to get out more," she teased, running her tongue along his lips.

"I'm quite happy right where I am thanks," he answered, capturing her tongue and pulling it into his mouth.

Kara decided it was time to take matters into her own hands, literally, so she raked her fingernails down his chest. Lee shuddered as her nails rasped against his nipples. Kara pulled her mouth away from his and her tongue followed the trail downwards, soothing the scratches her nails made. She changed position to kneel in front of him, and let her fingers wander down his hardness, scraping gently with her nails. Lee moaned in pleasure, a smile spreading across his face. Kara smiled too, feeling him jump under her fingers, and she lowered herself down to take him into her mouth.

"Kaaraaa..." he moaned, drawing her name out. She worked him slowly, moving up and down along his shaft, caressing with her tongue as her lips pressed firmly against him. "Kara stop, please," he begged, knowing he was seconds away from exploding. With one last lick, Kara tore herself away from him and sat up, smiling at his flushed sweaty face. "Come here, now," he demanded, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer.

"Now?" she teased, perching herself just above him.

"Now," he said firmly.

Kara licked her lips hungrily and lowered herself onto his throbbing member. She moaned and closed her eyes as he filled her completely and his warmth began to stir her to life again.

"No, look at me," Lee whispered. "Please." Kara opened her eyes, and Lee smiled in thanks.

She moved up and down slowly on him, his hands on her hips, encouraging her to go faster. "No, it's my turn to torture you, remember?" she whispered.

"You are," he groaned. "You are. Hurry Kara, please ..." he begged, but Kara was firm. She was going to hold out as long as possible. Anticipation was half the enjoyment.

Just as she began to feel that she couldn't wait another moment, Lee began to tremble and moan her name repeatedly. "Kara, Kara, oh ... Kara." She stopped and looked at him for a moment, noting his wide, dark eyes, drunken with need for her. "Please, now?" he asked, looking longingly into her eyes. For an answer, Kara began to move rhythmically on him, faster and faster until she felt herself falling over the edge. She let out an involuntary cry of pleasure and squeezed his shoulders hard, nails leaving deep grooves.

Lee's face convulsed once, then a look of pure ecstasy came over it, as Kara's contracting muscles finally pulled his orgasm from him. Their bodies moved together, as if dancing, as pleasure coursed through them, wave after shuddering wave.

They sat together, holding each other tightly even after their pleasure was spent, till a voice reached their ears suddenly. Chief Tyrol!

"Frak!" Kara whispered, pulling away from Lee.

"How do we get out of here?" he whispered frantically, acutely aware of their utter nakedness and their clothing in a heap on the floor under the Viper.

"Hide!" Kara whispered, scooting behind the Viper's tail fin.

" ... need to replace the gimbals..." Tyrol suddenly stopped, noticing the pile of clothing. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment, and suddenly he remembered. He peered up at Lee's Viper and looked down again. "Start with Hotdog's," he told his assistant. "I'll work on Apollo and Starbuck's."

"Okay chief," the specialist said, heading to the other end of the bay.

"I'll need a few minutes to get my tools together," Tyrol said loudly. "Now get out of here," he whispered at the Viper, tossing the pile of clothing up onto the canopy.

"Thanks," Kara whispered down to him, and held Lee's clothes out to him. "Hurry."

TBC

A/N: Only one more chapter to go folks, thanks for hanging on so long to get to the end! All the reviews are muchly appreciated. :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Circle of Fantasies - chapter 7

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Apollo and Starbuck were nowhere to be seen until lunchtime - not a big surprise given that they'd had the midnight shift. Apollo came wandering into the rec centre with a tray of unappetizing-looking food, a smile on his face.

"Whoa, you look like you're in a good mood there Apollo, considering you had the graveyard shift," Hotdog said with a smile, as Lee sat down at his table.

"It was a good night," Lee said simply.

"Really?" Hotdog's eyebrows raised and he gave Lee a knowing look.

"Any night you don't encounter cylons is a good night," he replied, flushing slightly. Hotdog stared at him a moment, then looked across the table at Crashdown, who winked.

Halfway through lunch, Starbuck came in, hair still dripping wet. "So, what slop are they masquerading as food today?" she asked sarcastically, picking up a tray and heading over to get some food. She came back a few minutes later and joined them at the table, sitting in the only free spot - right beside Lee.

"Morning," he said glancing at her briefly.

"Morning," she replied, making a nasty face at her food. "What a disgusting breakfast."

"Uh, guys, in case you hadn't noticed, it's after twelve," Crashdown put in.

"When you've only gotten five hours sleep, it's still morning," Kara retorted.

"So, why were you up so late?"

"Midnight CAP."

"Yeah, but that finishes at three thirty. What were you doing up till after six?"

Kara flushed and suddenly seemed awfully interested in her previously untouched food. "Working on my Viper," she lied, hoping no one would ask. Lee too, suddenly seemed very interested in his food.

Crashdown gave Hotdog a look, eyes flicking back and forth between Lee and Kara. It was as if a light had been turned on in his brain suddenly. He got it! He'd heard the rumours about Apollo and Starbuck but hadn't believed them to be true.

"Ahem, I believe the LIeutenant was _working_ on Apollo's Viper actually," Tyrol said slyly from the next table. Lee and Kara's heads both spun around. They hadn't noticed him there. "It was rather ... ahem... dirty. Especially the _canopy_."

The nuance of his words wasn't lost on Crashdown, who suddenly smiled widely. "I knew it," he announced.

Lee suddenly stood up and grabbed his tray. "I gotta go - things to do," he said in a somewhat strangled voice.

"Me too," Kara said a moment later, flushing furiously and following him out.

"Good one," Crashdown said, high-fiving the Chief.

"Thanks," he said modestly.

"So ... I think another round of cards is called for tonight. What do you think?"

"Oh absolutely," Tyrol agreed. "Count me in."

"You got the night off Costanza?" Crashdown asked him.

"Yeah," he answered a little hesitantly.

"Come on then and you can see how the _big _dogs play. Time you grew up boy." He slapped Hotdog's back.

"Okay, sounds ... interesting."

"That's one word for it," Tyrol said out of the corner of his mouth.

Crashdown stood up. "Meet you guys back here at 20:00. Invite Cally and Gaeta again if you see them." He smirked. "They should be here for this."

"What about ...?" Tyrol pointed in the direction Lee and Kara had gone.

"Leave them to me," he answered proudly, a wicked grin on his face.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Crashdown kept a close eye on Apollo and Starbuck all afternoon. They'd both been rather quiet and hadn't even teased each other once, which was highly unusual. Apollo had kept his eyes down during their pre-flight briefing, and the few times he raised them, Crashdown noticed he'd been careful not to look at Starbuck.

"Hey Apollo," he said as he fell into step with the CAG as they headed back to the ready room after their shift. "You up for a game tonight?"

"Uh, I don't think so, thanks," Lee answered.

"Come on, this will be a very _special_ game. You don't want to be missing it." He winked at Lee.

"Really," Lee said dryly. "I think I've had enough _specialness_ lately."

"Well, if you don't show up tonight, I might just have to let the XO in on the _special_ activities you've been up to lately." He grinned mischeviously.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. Be there. 20:00." Crashdown walked away, thoroughly satisfied with himself. _Now to find Starbuck ..._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

He finally found her after an exhaustive search, in the head, showering.

"Hey Starbuck," he said to her soapy head. The walls of the shower weren't ceiling-high and unless you were particularly short, like Gaeta, your head tended to stick out.

"What do you want?" Kara was notoriously grumpy after her shifts, and interrupting her mid-shower wasn't a smart idea either.

"There's a game on tonight in the rec."

"So?"

"So, you should be there. It's going to be an interesting game."

"I repeat, so?"

"So, you need to come."

"No, I don't." Kara turned off the water and pulled the towel into the stall to dry off.

"You might miss something."

"Aw like the chance to clean you out Lieutenant?" She stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around her torso.

He leaned in conspiratorially. "I hear Apollo's got something up his sleeve." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "It's supposed to be a secret, but I've been hearing things ..."

"What kind of things?" she asked, intrigued. Lee - a man of mystery?

"Naughty things." He grinned wickedly. "I can't say any more, but I expect to be surprised."

Kara's heart pounded. Maybe this whole fantasy thing had released a secret side of him that no one had suspected existed. She tried to act nonchalant. "I'll drop by if I have time," she said.

"20:00. Don't be late - you might miss some interesting action." He smirked and left the head.

_Frak? What is Lee up to? _ She had no idea, but there was no way she was going to miss it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kara entered the pilots rec at precisely 20:01 to find the table full, save one seat. She took it, glancing up at Lee who was sitting directly opposite her.

"So ...?" she began, eyebrows raised, waiting.

"So, we're all here again, except Cally who couldn't make it. Costanza has generously consented to fill her spot here tonight. Perhaps in order to bring him up to speed, we should all share the events of last game and give an update on who's fantasies have been realized." Crashdown grinned at the sea of wide eyes surrounding him.

"I don't think so," Lee said firmly.

"Okay, how 'bout this then. Whose fantasies have come true? No specifics." No response. "Aw come on guys, spill it. It's not like we don't know Apollo's did." Lee coloured.

"Are we sure about that?" Gaeta asked, cocking an eyebrow at Crashdown.

"Positive," Tyrol answered for him.

"There you have it folks, I'm convinced. The only thing we _don't _know is who he convinced into a crazy stunt like that." All eyes turned to Kara, who flushed furiously.

"What? So I like a challenge. Is that news to anyone?"

Crashdown stroked his chin thoughtfully. "A challenge. Hmmm," he mumbled to himself. "I've got it!" he announced triumphantly.

"Got what?" Lee asked, glad the heat was off him and Kara.

"The stakes for our card game tonight."

Hotdog looked vaguely worried. Gaeta cocked an eyebrow his way.

"Uh oh," Lee said. "If I recall, you were the one who suggested the stakes to the _last _game," Lee reminded him.

"Yeah, and look where _that _ got you," Tyrol pointed out, grinning wickedly. Lee felt his cheeks get hot again.

"Good point chief."

"So, let's hear 'em." Kara finally joined back in. Hotdog looked at her in confusion. "The stakes," she added, rolling her eyes. _Nuggets!_

"The dealer makes up a dare - the person with the worst hand has to do it." There was silence for a minute while everyone contemplated the idea. "Well?"

"Sounds good," Tyrol said. Hotdog nodded nervously. Lee rolled his eyes. Kara laughed.

"Afraid you'll lose Apollo?"

"Is that a challenge Starbuck?"

"It most certainly is," she replied with a smirk, cheeks colouring lightly.

"You're on," he said, staring at her hungrily.

Crashdown shuffled the cards. "First dare? Kiss the XO. Full on the lips." Mouths dropped open as eyes widened.

Kara was the first to speak. "Well, what are you waiting for? Deal up the cards."

THE END

A/N: Thank you dear readers for reading and reviewing and being willing to stick with this story though it's taken so long to complete. I'm sorry I just have too many ideas and can't stick with one at a time! This one has been a real joy to write, and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
